Amante de Otro Planeta
by twilightfox02
Summary: Versión traducida del original. Traducido por Altair1812. El ciudadano respetuoso de la ley Nick Wilde vive una vida normal, pasando por la rutina diaria, hasta que sucede algo extraordinario. Su vida nunca será la misma.
1. Los estrellas ariba

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a Amante de Otro Planeta! puedes adivinar de que se trata, así que no lo voy a decir. Espero que te diviertas leyéndolo (creo que este es mi más corto N/A jamás hecho…)**

 ***** BEEP…BEEP…BEEP*

Nick forzó a sus ojos abrirse. Había estado tumbado ahí, escuchando como la maldita alarma se apagaba durante casi cinco minutos. Despertar por la mañana era una tarea difícil para Nick, siendo biológicamente nocturno, pero, eran las 5:30, lo que significaba para él, era hora de prepararse para el trabajo. Con mucho cansancio levanta su pata, y golpea la parte superior de su despertador, causando que finalmente se quede en silencio. Lentamente, se obliga a salir de su cama, toma su uniforme de trabajo, y avanza hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

~oOo~

Un espectáculo que no ves todos los días es un Nick gruñón que se dirige al bosque con suministros de ducha, pero, es un espectáculo que verías si estuvieras en la casa de Nick Wilde esta mañana. Por supuesto, nadie lo vio, porque él vivía solo, en su pequeña cabaña de troncos en el bosque, en la propiedad que heredó de su padre. Esa era la única área donde la suerte era buena para él. "Estúpidas facturas del agua" murmuró para sí mismo. "Solo estoy un par de semanas atrás en los pagos, ¡y cerraron completamente el suministro de agua!" El maldijo su suerte en voz baja. Una gran cantidad de maldiciones a la compañía de agua más tarde, Nick finalmente llego a su destino deseado. Nick suspiro para sí mismo con frustración. "nunca me gusto esta transmisión".

~oOo~

Una ducha caliente en la mañana antes del trabajo es desagradable, pero si la compañía de agua cierra tu suministro de agua, puede que tenga que conformarse con un baño frio en el arroyo en el bosque detrás de su casa. Finalmente se secó de su baño en el bosque, y se vistió con su uniforme de trabajo, que era una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello de camisa, pantalones color marrón claro y un delantal rojo realmente hortera, finalmente estaba listo para el trabajo. ¿Dónde? Bueno, en el supermercado central de zootopia. Su trabajo no fue tan malo. Los clientes generalmente eran agradables, y todo lo que realmente tenía que hacer era reabastecer los estantes y ocasionalmente responder algunas preguntas. Algunos días eran más duros que otros, como el día que había un rodeo al otro lado de la calle, por lo que la tienda estaba llena de mamíferos que trataban de comprar bocadillos en otro lugar, y los escondían para que no los hiciera pagar por la comida cara que probablemente tenían allí. De hecho, Nick no hizo muchas cosas. Él no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. Apenas podía permitirse pagar sus cuentas, y mucho menos salir. Él iba al bar con sus amigos los sábados por la noche, pero aparte de eso, se quedaba en casa y, en ocasiones, yacía en la hamaca de su patio trasero en una noche estrellada, y solo miraba el cielo.

Por lo general, lo hizo si tuvo un mal día.

Que hoy parecía que sería uno.

"señora, como le he dicho antes, las ciruelas pasas están en el pasillo de las meriendas, con todas nuestras otras frutas secas". Nick le dijo a la hiena mayor parada frente a él, mientras se giraba para agarrar algunas manzanas más de la caja en el piso junto a él para agregarlas a la pantalla.

"PERO" ella chillo, muy aguda, haciendo que Nick saltara, y soltó las manzanas que sostenía. "las ciruelas pasas están hechas de ciruelas, que son fruta! Entonces, ¿Por qué no están con las frutas? ¿Por qué diablos los mantendría en el pasillo de la merienda?"

Nick dio un suspiro molesto. "No sé, no es mi trabajo decidir dónde van a parar las cosas. Mi trabajo es reabastecer los estantes, y decirle a los clientes que sus ciruelas pasas los están esperando en el pasillo de refrigerios, que no está aquí". Nick respondió con sarcasmo, mientras recogía las manzanas ahora magulladas. Tendría que tirarlos ahora. Que desperdicio. Por no mencionar, su gerente era bastante tacaño a veces, y realmente se enojaba cuando se desperdiciaba comida, en lugar de venderla.

La anciana hiena se burló, luego dijo: "¿Dónde está su gerente, señor…?" Ella inclino la cabeza para leer la etiqueta con el nombre que Nick había puesto descuidadamente en su delantal "Nick Wildey".

Sacó un codo para descansar en el expositor, y suspiró. "Es Wilde, como en, la 'e' está en silencio, y si quiere quejarse, el servicio de ayuda al cliente está cerca del pasillo de los refrigerios, por lo tanto, podría tomar sus ciruelas pasas después de terminar su despotricamiento". Dijo, manteniendo su actitud habitual de calma.

"Bien Nick _Wilde_ ", dijo ella a cambio, haciendo hincapié en su apellido. "¡Me ocupare de que se haga algo con respecto a ti y tu comportamiento grosero! ¡Rata inmunda!" Ella juntó su carrito, y salió furiosa.

"Eso es muy ESPECISTA, ¿no crees?" Él la llamo con una sonrisa, luego volvió a reabastecer la exhibición de fruta.

~oOo~

"Por favor, Nick Wilde, ven al servicio de atención al cliente". Escuchó por el altavoz, unos quince minutos después. Nick suspiró para sí mismo, y se volvió hacia su compañero, un conejo marrón claro, con rayas de piel marrón oscuro en la punta de sus orejas. "Te encargas de esto Ace?" Preguntó, a lo que su compañero de trabajo, Ace Ranger respondió con una sonrisa "Sí. Aunque probablemente no regrese". Nick bromeo golpeando el hombro de Ace, y tranquilamente se dirigió al servicio de atención al cliente. A pesar de que siempre dejaba la impresión de estar tranquilo y concentrado, había ciertos momentos en los que estaba nervioso, pero por el bien de su reputación, no lo dejaba ver.

Esta fue una de esas veces.

El problema fue que esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, y su gerente estaba sinceramente harto, pero no tenía el corazón para despedir a uno de sus buenos amigos, pero incluso con todo eso, tenía un fusible, y Nick podía sentir que se acercaba cada vez más al final.

Saludó alegremente a los dos osos polares que trabajaban en el mostrador de asistencia al cliente. "¡Raymond! ¿Y ese es Kevin? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo!" Su observación se ganó media risa, y media burla de Raymond y Kevin. "¿Una semana es mucho tiempo?" Replico Kevin, ganando algunas risas de Raymond, y haciendo que Nick se moviera incómodo. "¿Cómo… que tan enojado está?" Preguntó, a lo que los dos osos polares intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Sabían algo que Nick estaba a punto de descubrir, y no estaba completamente seguro de querer saber qué era lo que sabían, no cuando eso significaba que ponía en peligro su trabajo. Raymond se volvió hacia él, mientas Kevin se iba para ayudar a otro cliente. "Furioso", respondió Raymond, que abrió la pequeña puerta que conducía detrás del mostrador, y Nick se dirigió con nerviosismo a la oficina del gerente.

Él conocía el camino, prácticamente de memoria. Su gerente era muy respetado, y todos sabían que él decía lo que decía. No es un negocio divertido. Era tan respetado, de hecho, que incluso consiguió su propia oficina y un salario más elevado. _Mayor salario, ¡ahora hay un pensamiento!_

Nick se arrastró lentamente hacia la puerta, contemplando el momento adecuado para abrirla.

 _Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno y medio… uno y un-_

"¡Wilde, solo entra ya!" Oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta, a lo que rápidamente abrió la puerta,y entró cautelosamente.

"¡Finnick! ¡Hey amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?" Dijo mientras se dirigía al asiento frente al escritorio. Cuantas veces Nick había visitado la oficina de su gerente, deberían bordar esa maldita silla para él.

"Wilde, tenemos otra queja sobre ti". Empezó tranquilo, ¡parecía que empezaba bien! "Un lunes. Primer día de la semana, y tu estas intimidando ancianas".

"Bueno, realmente no lo llamaría INTIMIDACIÓN, más como-" "¡ESTAS ARRUINANDO la reputación de la tienda!" Nick comenzó a decir, antes de ser cortado por su gerente enojado humeante, y amigo. Finnick continuó: "Nicky, sabes que no quiero dejarte ir, pero tengo que hacerlo si sigues chantajeando a los clientes".

"Lo juro, señor, quiero decir, Finn, que no los hago enojar intencionalmente, solo actúan de manera estúpida, y actúo en base a su estupidez que me pone de los nervios". Nick respondió. Fue una respuesta débil, pero si tenía alguna posibilidad de proteger su actual, y única fuente de ingresos, entonces lo intentaría. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse sin trabajo. No cuando había comidas que necesitaba comprar y facturas que pagar. Por no mencionar una factura de agua específica.

Finnick pensó por un momento, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y girando su silla. Luego se volvió a Nick. "¿Qué tal esto?, dado que obviamente no puedes manejar a otros mamíferos, te pondremos en servicio de basura esta semana. De esa forma, puedes trabajar solo, sin la 'estupidez' de otros mamíferos. ¿Cómo suena eso?

¿ _Deber de basura? ¡Eso suena horrible! ¡No quiero estar en un viejo y maloliente trabajo de basura! ¡Hay todo tipo de cosas desagradables arrojadas en los botes de basura de los supermercados! Como… como… oh Dios, ¡ni siquiera quiero saber! Le diré a Finnick que el deber de la basura es absolutamente imposible, ¡y eso será el final!_ "¡El deber de la basura funciona para mí!" Es lo que dijo en su lugar.

"¡Genial! Comenzarás mañana. Mientras tanto, solo…" Miró la hora de su reloj, luego se volvió hacia Nick. "Solo vete, de todas formas ya casi es la hora". Volvió a su computadora y comenzó a escribir en la máquina.

Nick malhumorado salió de la habitación. Si pensabas que esta era la primera vez que se encargaba de la basura, te equivocarías. No era como si constantemente lo pusieran en el servicio de la basura, pero era suficiente. Lo suficiente como para escribirse a sí mismo una pequeña promesa de que nunca volvería a suceder… eso fue hace dos turnos de la basura. A pesar de todo, era hora de que dejara el trabajo e irse a casa. ¡Finalmente! Casa. ¡Donde no había clientes molestos! ¡Donde no había viejas hienas chillando en su oreja sobre las ciruelas pasas! Donde podría relajarse, mirar televisión y simplemente despejar su mente.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, pasó junto a Duke Weaselton, un buscavidas local que había llegado a conocer bastante bien. Estaba en su puesto de cine, donde vendía películas pirateadas. ¡Incluso tuvo algunas películas que aún no habían salido! "Bueno, bueno, mira quién es, el duque del contrabando". La comadreja levantó la vista y mantuvo su misma expresión dura. "¿Qué te pasa Wilde? ¿No deberías estar vendiendo fruta o algo así?" Él respondió a Nick sarcásticamente.

Nick rodó sus ojos "Ja, ja, ja. _Muy_ gracioso… ¿cómo han sido las ganancias hoy?" Preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa que Duke había preparado.

"No está mal. Alrededor de 250 hoy". Dijo Duke, sonriendo como se acabara de ganar todo el dinero del mundo. Nick, por otro lado, ¡ganó alrededor de 200 por semana! Sus ojos se agrandaron, y su boca quedó boquiabierta.

"¿250 por día?" Preguntó, estupefacto. Sabía que los criminales ganaban buen dinero, pero no sabía que era tan bueno. A veces pensaba en lo que sería si no fuera un ciudadano honrado. Como sería ser un estafador, gana 250 por día. Definitivamente sonaba atractivo, sobre todo porque nunca escuchó que un estafador tuviera que tomar un baño en el arroyo porque la compañía de agua había apagado el agua.

La sonrisa de Weaselton se hizo aún más grande. "Oh sí. Es grandioso". Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando vio a un panda rojo acercarse a su puesto. "Oye, muévete Wilde, tengo un cliente". Nick pensó que debería seguir su camino de todos modos, así que se despidió de la comadreja, tratando desesperadamente de vender más películas, y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, todo el tiempo, una pregunta, y todas las posibles respuestas estaban circulando su mente una y otra vez.

 _¿Cómo sería ser un estafador?_

~oOo~

El autobús finalmente llegó, después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera. Nick estaba un poco decepcionado de que no se tratara de su conductor habitual, Flash el perezoso. Conocía a flash muy bien, y a menudo tenía buenas conversaciones con él, pero hoy tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Se sentó, sumido en sus pensamientos durante aproximadamente media hora, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta…

"¿Por qué no nos estamos moviendo?" Le preguntó al conductor, una cebra macho de mediana edad.

"¿No ves a todos los patrulleros bloqueando la carretera?" El conductor respondió bruscamente. Nick no se había dado cuenta de que había patrulleros, pero de hecho, había cuatro, justo en el medio del camino. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?, se preguntó, hasta que escuchó a alguien, un niño, gritar desde la parte de atrás del autobús. "¡Mira mamá! ¡Los policías se llevaron al malo!" y comenzó a señalar en algún lado. Nick miró en la dirección hacia donde señalaba el niño, y vio a un grupo de tres mamíferos esposados que sacaban de la joyería tres policías más grandes. Cuando salieron de la tienda, los policías desenmascararon a los delincuentes y, para sorpresa de nadie, el grupo de ladrones estaba liderado por Duke Weaselton. Supongo que 250 no fue suficiente para él.

Bueno, la situación puede haber llevado mucho tiempo, pero al menos ayudó a Nick a responder la pregunta. La vida del crimen no era para él después de todo.

Después de unos diez minutos, los policías hicieron que el camino se despejara para que los vehículos pudieran pasar, y antes de que Nick lo supiera, estaba en su parada. En realidad, era solo la parada de autobús comunal que estaba a quince minutos de su casa, pero nadie más se detuvo allí, así que simplemente lo llamó su parada.

~oOo~

Por fin en casa. Nick encendió las luces y solo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y salió a la hamaca a contemplar las estrellas. Puede parecer nerd, femenino, llámalo como quieras. Nick lo encontró bastante tranquilo. Una mejor manera de aliviar el estrés que fumar, consumir drogas, emborracharse, etc. Al principio, se tomó un largo momento para cerrar los ojos y relajarse, y se sintió cada vez más curioso. ¿Podría encontrar alguna constelación? Nunca antes había visto una, o tal vez lo había hecho, y simplemente no lo sabía. Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos y comenzó a explorar el cielo. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar algo que se destacara para él. En el cielo, vio una estrella, aproximadamente tres veces más grande que todas las demás, y tenía un color naranja rojizo. Gracioso. Él nunca había visto esa estrella antes. Él no había visto NINGUNA estrella como esa antes. ¿Es un problema? ¿Debería estar preocupado? ¿O es solo uno de los espectáculos de la naturaleza?, como la madre naturaleza diciendo "¡Oye, mira esta hermosa estrella que hice!". Lo miró por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormido.

 **Entonces, ¿crees que es realmente una estrella? O podría ser otra cosa ;) ¿Quién sabe? Tu solo tienes que seguirme, para poder obtener el siguiente capítulo, para que puedas averiguarlo con certeza :)**


	2. Movimiento en las estrellas

* BEEP… BEEP… BEEP*

Nick se sentía húmedo… no, espera… mojado. Empapado, estaba empapado, y… el aire olía a tierra. Él forzó sus ojos abiertos. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero su visión nocturna lo ayudó a deducir que estaba afuera, en su hamaca, y su teléfono, que ahora estaba en el suelo, le gritaba que se levantara para ir a trabajar. Menos mal que el Carrot Phone X era resistente al agua, porque aparentemente, anoche, se había quedado dormido afuera, en su hamaca, y había llovido. Hombre, su suerte fue como un dolor de trasero. Aturdido, se deslizó fuera de la hamaca, recogió su teléfono de pequeño charco de barro en el que estaba tirado y volvió a entrar. Al entrar en la casa, fue a encender las luces, pero no pasó nada. Movió el interruptor repetidamente, como cinco veces, entonces admitió su derrota. Ellos cortaron su electricidad. _Estupendo. Maravilloso. Esto es simplemente perfecto!_ Pensó para sí mismo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. _Linterna! Perfecto! Puedo usar mi linterna!_ "Ahora ¿Dónde la puse...? ARRIBA! Por supuesto!" Se dijo a sí mismo. Atravesó su casa oscura y llegó a las escaleras. Control de tiempo: 6:00. Tenía que estar trabajando a las 7:30. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, pero se tropezó con los pantalones de su pijama, ahora caídos por el agua que habían absorbido durante la tormenta de la noche anterior, en el último escalón, lo que provocó que plantara su hocico contra el suelo. Demasiado apresurado para siquiera pensar en ello, corrió a su habitación para agarrar la linterna. Al encenderla, corrió por su habitación, buscando vigorosamente su uniforme de trabajo. Anoche, cuando se puso su pijama, lo puso… en alguna parte. Miró en su armario, en sus cajones, debajo de la cama, incluso en su cama, y no pudo encontrar nada. Echando un último vistazo, decidió mirar en el baño. Por qué estaría ahí, él no estaba exactamente seguro, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

~oOo~

"¡BINGO! ¡Toma eso karma!" Nick gritó victorioso cuando finalmente encontró su uniforme, metido detrás de la puerta del baño, donde lo había dejado. Bueno, todavía no tenía electricidad, pero al menos en el exterior estaba lo suficientemente brillante como para poder maniobrar sin tener que usar la linterna. Control de tiempo: 6:47. Todavía podría llegar al trabajo a tiempo, si se apresuraba. Levantó el atuendo de trabajo ahora arrugado del suelo, y rápidamente comenzó a tirarlo. Se inclinó para ponerse los pantalones, cuando de repente, notó una gota de líquido rojo caía al suelo, seguida por otra. Echó una rápida mirada al espejo para descubrir que la caída en la escalera en realidad HABÍA hecho algo. Agarrando algunos pañuelos, y los acercó a su nariz para evitar que sangrara por todas partes, y continuo vistiéndose con una mano para sostener los pañuelos, y el otro para todo lo demás. "¿Adivina que hace que esto sea un empate?" Dijo, como si su suerte fuera un ser vivo, y estaba de pie en la habitación contigua a él, viendo cómo se desarrollaba esta patética escena.

~oOo~

Bueno, se tardó unos diez minutos más de lo habitual en vestirse, diciendo que es bastante difícil abotonarse una camisa con una mano. Ahora estaba en camino al trabajo, a pie. Sí, también había perdido su autobús debido a las circunstancias imprevistas de la mañana. No volvería hasta las 7:30, lo que significa que podría haber esperado el autobús y terminar llegando al trabajo con media hora de retraso, o que alguien le diera un aventón, y que llegara a tiempo. Dado en discurso de Finnick es día de ayer, su mejor opción sería conseguir un aventón, pero mientras esperaba, pensó que debería tener una ventaja. De repente, escuchó el sonido de un auto que venía detrás de él. Se giró para ver un Pawyota Camry plateado que venía detrás de él. Girando para enfrentarlos, comenzó a agitar su pata para llamar su atención. ¡Y funciono! Se detiene en la acera. Nick se paró junto al auto, sorprendido por lo que vio cuando el conductor bajó la ventanilla.

"¡Hola! ¿Hay algo que necesites?" Preguntó una hiena muy familiar en el asiento del conductor.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par, lego de salir de la conmoción momentánea al ver que esta hiena de nuevo, respondió "uhm… sí, ¿Podría llevarme al… al supermercado central de Zootopia?" Él preguntó cortésmente.

Por un momento, ella se sentó allí, pensando, entonces eventualmente "¿Te conozco de algún lado?" Ella preguntó, mirándolo.

Rápidamente cubriendo su etiqueta con su pata libre, respondió suavemente: "Tendría que decir que no creo haber tenido el placer de conocerla antes señora". _Placer mi cola esponjosa._

Halagada, la hiena abrió el auto. "Bueno, ¡que cortes! ¡Me sentiría honrada de llevarte! De hecho, allí mismo me dirigía".

"Estupendo". Nick respondió rotundamente, entonces subió al auto, y ahí estaban en el camino.

"Sí, verás estuve allí ayer, pero mientras estuve allí, olvidé recoger ciruelas pasas. Lo habría recordado, pero había un _zorro_ , se parecía mucho a ti también, ¡pero era tan grosero! ¡No puedo creer que no lo hayan despedido!" Ella despotricó, mientras Nick intentaba juguetear con la etiqueta de su nombre para que ella no pudiera verlo. Por mucho que lo odiara, necesitaba el viaje, entonces…

 _Espera… ¿las CIRUELAS PASAS? ¡¿ESO es lo que olvidó?! ¡EN SERIO!_ "Wow, sí, eso suena terrible. Realmente debería ser más amable con los ancia-… con las mujeres". Dijo apresuradamente, todavía luchando con la etiqueta con su nombre.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas joven?"

Nick dejó de jugar con la etiqueta por un segundo. "¿Yo?, soy Ni-… niiiii-NIXTON! Nixton um… Foxford…" _Buen movimiento Slick._ Él la miró y se rió nerviosamente.

"Hmm…" Dijo ella, haciendo una pausa por un momento. En ese momento de silencio, Nick estaba preocupado de haber visto a través de su mentira Muy poco profunda, y ella lo echaría del auto, forzándolo a buscar a alguien más que le dé un aventón, lo que llevaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo, o caminar. Finalmente, ella comenzó de nuevo. "¡Hola señor Foxford! Por un momento, estaba preocupada de que fuera el zorro rudo de ayer, ya sabe, de él que le estaba hablando. Y he querido preguntarle, ¿qué pasa con todos los tejidos que tienes allí?" Ella dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el puñado de pañuelos de papel que Nick tenía en la nariz, que aún sangraba por cierto. Al menos había disminuido desde que salió de su casa esta mañana.

Nick suspiró para sí mismo, Resumiendo mentalmente los eventos de la mañana hasta ahora. "Digamos que ha sido una larga mañana. Él respondió rotundamente. Miró por la ventana y vio que… "¡Mira eso! ¡Ya estamos aquí! Bueno, me divertí mucho. Gracias de nuevo por el viaje, ahora si te parece bien, saldré de aquí, y te digo adiós". Dijo, saltando del auto, hacia las puertas delanteras, corriendo hacia la parte de atrás, hacia el Servicio al Cliente para pasar.

"Oye ni-… eesh. ¿Mañana dura?" Preguntó Kevin como sin aliento, Nick se acercó al escritorio.

"Sí. Ni siquiera me hagas comenzar". Nick resopló en respuesta, mientras caminaba detrás del escritorio para tirar los pañuelos desechables, y llegando a tiempo, siendo observado por Kevin, ahora muy curioso.

"Bueno… oye, Raymond está enfermo hoy, y tengo que ir a encargarme de algo, así que, ¿podrías encargarte de esto por un tiempo?" Preguntó Kevin, mentalmente cruzando los dedos, esperando que nada saliera mal.

"Claro" fue su respuesta. "Sí, ve a hacer lo que necesites hacer, yo cuidare el fuerte aquí".

Kevin vaciló por un momento, y luego respondió: "Está bien Nick, volveré en…" Miró su teléfono, luego a Nick "media hora".

"Seguro". Dijo Nick, sacando una revista _Gato Lujoso,_ y comenzó a hojear las páginas. Kevin se veía confundido por un momento, pero decidió no decir nada, y se fue a hacer… lo que sea que tuviera que hacer. Este es el lujo de trabajar con el servicio al cliente. Casi nunca recibes a nadie que tuviera preguntas.

Nick escuchó algunos pasos que venían hacia él. Levanto la vista de la revista y vio a la misma hiena que venía hacia él. "¡Pasillo de meriendas!" Gritó antes de que ella pudiera llegar allí.

"¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Foxford! ¡Este viejo cerebro, nunca recuerdo nada! Bueno, si ve a Nick hoy, asegúrese de que reciba una buena y antigua bofetada en la cara. ¿Harías eso por mí?" Dijo, comenzando su camino hacia el pasillo de meriendas.

"Seguro". Respondió rotundamente, a la vez que se dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, y rápidamente volvió a leer su revista.

~oOo~

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Kevin se había ido, y el único cliente que Nick había tenido que ayudar era esta hiena. _Si esto es lo que es trabajar en servicio al cliente, necesito obtener un ascenso RÁPIDO._ Nick pensó para sí mismo. Tan pronto como terminó de leer la revista, vio dos conejos, un padre y su hija, que se acercaban al escritorio. Mientras lo hacían, los saludo y le devolvieron el saludo. "Hola".

"Hola". Respondió el padre.

"Entonces, conejos. No pueden ver a muchos de ustedes por aquí". Dijo Nick, lo que él pudo decir alcanzó su punto máximo en la curiosidad de la hija.

El padre se rió entre dientes. "Sí, ya no". Nick miró a la niña, no debía tener más de diez años, y obviamente tenía una gran curiosidad sobre lo que Nick y su papá estaban hablando.

"Papi, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué ya no se ven muchos conejos?" Ella finalmente preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¿Aún no te han enseñado eso en la escuela?" El papá preguntó, mirando a su hija, quien en respuesta negó con la cabeza, luego comenzó: "Ya vas, cuando ti bisabuela era una niña, más o menos de tu edad…"

"Entonces… ¿tu abuela?" La hija preguntó interrumpiendo a su padre.

"Sí, mi abuela". Continuó: "De todos modos, en esa época, había un montón de conejos en la tierra. ¡Muchos más que suficientes para llenar toda esta tienda!" Dijo él, con efecto dramático. Nick sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía cómo su mente explotaba. "Había tantos conejos, que la tierra no podía contenerlos a TODOS, o de lo contrario no habría espacio suficiente para todos los mamíferos, entonces, lo que hicieron los mamíferos inteligentes en ZASA, fue que eligieron a un grupo de conejos, aproximadamente tres cuartas partes de la población, y los enviaron a otro planeta, por lo que todavía podríamos tener conejos aquí, pero no demasiados".

"Sí, supongo que estarían un poco salados por eso si alguno de ellos regresara alguna vez". Dijo Nick, sonriendo. "Recuerdo que me enseñaron sobre eso en la escuela. Amigo, mi maestro también sabía cómo hacerlo incómodo, especialmente para todos los otros conejos de la clase".

El padre se rió entre dientes en respuesta al comentario de Nick. "¡Eso suena horrible! Entonces cuál es su nombre señor?" Preguntó.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par, y se arrastró detrás del mostrador, tomando su etiqueta con el nombre y volviéndose a ponerla sin ganas. "Wilde, Nick Wilde". Dijo, sacando su pata para sacudirla con el conejo. "¿Qué hay de usted señor?"

El conejo saco su pata y sacudió la de Nick. "Steve Fluffle, y esta es mi hija Anne". Anne miró a Nick y sonrió.

Nick les sonrió. "Encantado de conocerlos a los dos, y unirme a su pequeña lección de historia. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlos a ustedes dos?" Él pregunto, entonces Anne se acercó al mostrador.

"Sí, Sr. Nick, Allí está". Ella dijo, muy directamente. "Mi undécima fiesta de cumpleaños es en una semana, y necesito un pastel. Tiene que ser un pastel de zanahoria, y tiene que tener una foto de Gazelle en él. Ahora, solo voy a cumplir once una vez, así que este pastel tiene que ser absolutamente PERFECTO. ¿Entendido?

Nick rápidamente agarró un trozo de papel y garabateó todo lo que había dicho. "Lo tengo todo aquí, señorita". Él dijo, mostrándole el papel. Ella lo leyó, y luego volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Puedes hacer que el glaseado sea rosado?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto". Dijo él, escribiendo 'glaseado rosa' en la lista. Entonces Steve le dio a Nick su número de teléfono para que pudieran llamarlo cuando el pastel estuviera listo para ser recogido. Se despidieron y se fueron. Justo cuando se iban, Kevin regresaba para recuperar su posición. "Kevy chico! ¿Qué pasa? Has vuelto temprano". Miró su reloj para ver que Kevin había vuelto cerca de quince minutos antes.

"Si puedes llamarme Kevy, puedo llamarte Nicky" respondió Kevin, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Todo el mundo sabe que a Nick solo le gusta que su madre lo llame Nicky.

Nick se rió entre dientes. "Touche. Vale, entonces. Supongo que vas a querer recuperar tu lugar".

"Sí, Finn dijo que la basura se está acumulando, y que te diga que debes ocupar de ello INMEDIATAMENTE". Él dijo, énfasis en inmediato.

Nick suspiró y luego se dirigió al armario del conserje.

~oOo~

Dos bolsas en sus patas enguantadas, es su camino hacia el contenedor de basura. Las bolsas eran muy pesadas, y tampoco de gran calidad, lo que aumentaba las probabilidades de que se derramaran en todas partes dos veces más.

Nick oyó a algunos de los conserjes hablar a menudo, y por lo que había oído, si pasabas un día sin tener que el contenido de una bolsa de basura rasgada, tenías suerte. Y a juzgar por los últimos dos días, no tuvo suerte, Durante su carrera hacia el contenedor de basura, de repente escuchó algo así como el sonido metálico de las latas. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que no importaba qué pasaba, no podía tener solo un golpe de suerte. Nick gimió, agarró otra bolsa, y comenzó a recoger la basura derramada, poniéndola en la nueva bolsa. Exasperado, cerró los ojos, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Al abrir los ojos, vio algo en el cielo.

"¿Es… esa mi estrella?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Ladeó la cabeza y siguió mirándola. Se parecía mucho a su estrella, pero era… visible… durante el día. No solo era visible, sino que se veía más grande. Esto fue extraño. Recolectando lo último de la basura, corrió al contenedor de basura, arrojó las bolsas, y rápidamente volvió a entrar.

~oOo~

"¿Las estrellas generalmente se mueven?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'mover'?" Ace preguntó a cambio de la respuesta de Nick.

Nick había decidido ir hacia Ace con su pregunta, porque sabía que Ace sabía un montón de hechos inútiles que a nadie nunca le importaría saber. "¿Te gustaría que una estrella se mueva más cerca de la tierra?"

Ace dejó de apilar latas para poder mirar directamente a Nick. "Podría, pero si lo fuera, lo sabríamos en las noticias. ¿Sabes que una estrella podría aplastar todo el planeta?" Preguntó, dando una mirada inquisitiva.

Nick pensó por un momento, Ace parecía estar en lo correcto en este caso. Si nadie más lo hubiera notado, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.


	3. Alienígenas?

Nick pensó durante todo el viaje en autobús a casa, mientras se preparaba para irse a la cama, e incluso en la cama. Si su estrella era real o no. Lo mantenía despierto, que era lo opuesto a lo que necesitaba, considerando que desafortunadamente todavía no era fin de semana. Se saltó la observación de estrellas esta noche, pero solo una vez, miró afuera, solo para asegurarse de que la estrella estaba allí, y de hecho no estaba imaginando cosas. Todavía estaba allí. _Esto significa una de dos cosas_ pensó. _Uno: en realidad hay una estrella misteriosa, y por alguna razón, soy el único que puede verlo, o dos: en realidad me estoy volviendo loco._ Estos pensamientos bailaron en su cabeza por un tiempo. Tal vez toda la observación de estrellas "nerd" finalmente le estaba cobrando factura. Quién sabe. Lentamente, mientras meditaba en estos pensamientos, sintió que lentamente se deslizaba hacia el sueño.

~oOo~

*BANG… … BANG… BANG… SCREEEECH… BOOM*

Gracioso, Ese no era el sonido de su alarma habitual.

Aturdido, Nick revisa su teléfono, solo para descubrir que la repentina conmoción no de golpes y explosiones no era su teléfono, es decir, lo que sea que lo haya causado estaba afuera. Ahora, un tanto asustado, se arrastró hasta las ventanas, tratando de ver si se atrevía a acercarse a las cortinas y ver qué hay afuera, o simplemente volver a la cama, diciendo que probablemente era producto de su imaginación, justo como la estrella que había visto. _Así es como comienza cada película de terror. Pasa algo raro, luego los mamíferos ingenuos van a investigar, ¡solo para encontrar oopsie! Hay una cosa monstruosa que ahora los persigue, desesperado, por una u otra razón, para terminar con sus vidas._ Pensó pero, una vez más, las películas de terror son ficticias, inventadas, lo que significa que lo peor que podría ser, concluyó, era un árbol caído, o… algo. Finalmente decidió que se haría cargo de lo que le esperaba, abrió las cortinas lo suficiente como para ver afuera, pero no tanto como para que estuviera completamente expuesto. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, hasta que algo brillante llamó su atención. Miró hacia arriba para ver lo que parecía un montón de metal, coloreado de diferentes tonos de naranja. No era muy grande, pero tenía un buen tamaño, tal vez de unos diez pies de altura y doce pies de ancho. También estaba en llamas. ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Convencido de que lo que estaba viendo no estaba allí, fue al baño, se echó agua fría a la cara y volvió a la ventana. El montón todavía estaba allí, y todavía en llamas. Por suerte, el fuego había disminuido significativamente. Ahora la curiosidad había obtenido lo mejor de él. Iba a salir y verlo por sí mismo.

~oOo~

Por lo que reunió, era una especie de nave espacial. Estaba pintado de color naranja, con algunos acentos de color verde claro. Tenía forma de un OVNI típico. Sin embargo, no había forma de ver el interior, dando más misterio a todo esto de lo que ya existía. Acercándose a la nave lenta y cautelosamente, los pensamientos acerca de lo que podría haber dentro giraban alrededor de la cabeza de Nick. Cuando se acercaba, alargaba una pata para sentirla, para ver si estaba realmente allí, o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Justo cuando su garra tocó el metal caliente de la nave, escuchó el zumbido de las máquinas. Él saltó hacia atrás, momentáneamente sobresaltado. Las máquinas sonaron rotas, no suaves, como probablemente deberían haberlo hecho. Nick se quedó allí, solo mirando lo que sucedería después. De repente, vio parte de la nave desplegarse, haciendo una rampa. Él no pudo ver algo dentro de la nave, las luces interiores eran terriblemente brillantes, brillaban intensamente, como quien sea, o lo que sea que estuviera dentro, trataba de cegarlo. Instintivamente, movió su brazo sobre sus ojos para bloquear parte de la luz. Sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo, vio una figura negra y sombría deslizarse a la luz. Permaneció en la parte superior de la rampa un momento, como si estuviera explorando el entorno, mientras salía de la luz. Lo que Nick vio a continuación fue inesperado. Vio una pequeña figura, que llevaba un traje completo de armadura espacial, comenzando a bajar por la rampa. La armadura tenía diferentes tonos de azul, naranja, y en algunos lugares, oro. Era casi nuevo. Fue abollado, probablemente por el accidente. También tenía un casco que cubría toda su cara y largas orejas. Era azul, y donde normalmente se mostraría su rostro, Había una visera naranja, que estaba rajada en la esquina, y sonó un crack formando un patrón de tela de araña en toda la superficie de la visera. No podía ver a través de ella, así que, por lo que sabía, podría ser un horrendo híbrido conejo marciano. Tropezó alrededor de la mitad de la rampa, hasta que cayó de bruces, y rodo el resto del camino hasta abajo. Lentamente, Nick se acercó sigilosamente a él, para ver si tal vez necesitaba algo de ayuda, o incluso si estaba vivo. Cuando se acercó, se puso de rodillas.

"No te acerques más". Exigió, una especie de voz aterradora. Era profundo y masculino, pero también ligeramente robótico. De cualquier manera, fue ligeramente intimidante. Hicieron muy bien la vibra de 'no te metas conmigo'. Nick, absolutamente sin palabras, se encontró aún más cerca, a pesar de la muy intimidante advertencia. "¡Te lo advierto!" Exigió una vez más. Esta vez, Nick dejó de moverse. Se tambalearon sobre sus pies, miro a su alrededor, y casi cayo una vez más, pero Nick corrió a atraparlo justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Nick miró a la figura, curioso sobre quién o qué era. Inesperadamente, vio un destello de luz amarilla, que apenas rozo su rostro, pero podía sentir el calor que emitía. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo para ver el disparo láser seguir subiendo, y arriba, y arriba, hasta que finalmente se quemó. Sorprendido, volvió a mirar a la figura en sus brazos, que ahora estaba poniendo lo que parecía una pistola láser de nuevo en su funda. "Te… lo… advertí". Murmuro entre jadeos, entonces sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba. Confundido en cuanto a lo que debería hacer con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos, Nick lo llevo dentro y lo colocó en la cama del dormitorio de invitados en su casa. Tal vez cuando… si… se despierta, pueda explicar más. Por el momento, eran las dos de la mañana. Tenía que volver a la cama, así Raymond y Kevin no lo detendrían por verse como un zombi, como lo hicieron la última vez.

 **2 horas después.**

Nick se sobresaltó al oír un disparo, y una explosión. Nick gimió "¡No otro más!". Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana, solo para encontrar… que no había otro. Ahora, un segundo pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera el conejo espacial, y estaba arruinando la casa? Rápidamente corrió a la habitación donde lo había dejado, solo para encontrar que toda la pared que daba al patio trasero había sido completamente demolida. "¿¡Pero qué-!?" gritó Nick, corriendo a la habitación. El conejo se había ido, y ahora tenía miles de dólares en reparaciones. "¡Genial!" dijo: "Este misterioso conejo deja un agujero gigantesco en mi casa, y una nave espacial gigante se estrelló en mi patio, y luego se desvanece sin dejar rastro". Estaba a punto de volver a la cama, cuando algo brillante por el rabillo del ojo llamo su atención. Dio media vuelta y, cuando lo hizo, vio al conejo, cuya armadura brillaba a la luz de la luna, tambaleándose hacía su nave. Rápidamente, salió corriendo, con suerte para atraparlo antes de irse, y lograr que pagara por todo el daño que había causado. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, y salió por la puerta trasera. Estaba inclinado, debajo de la rampa, jugueteando con algo. Probablemente tratando de reparar su nave.

Lentamente, y con cautela, se acercó al conejo espacial. Estaba realmente enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no se movió cuando se acercó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó. Miró por encima del hombro, suspiro y se volteó para mirarlo.

"Estoy TRATANDO de reparar mi nave, que es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, así que si me disculpas". Comenzando a alejarse, mientras daban media vuelta, para terminar de juguetear con la nave.

Nick, sin hacer lo que el conejito le dijo, siguió mirando. Sin embargo, Nick, siendo el tipo de mamífero que es, no le gustaba que las cosas permanecieran en silencio por mucho tiempo. El disfrutaba hablando con otros mamíferos, y personalmente, se encontró allí de pie bastante aburrido. Sería mucho más divertido presionar tal vez uno o dos botones. No demasiados, sin embargo, todavía tenía una aterradora pistola láser. "Bueno… estrellaste tu nave en mi patio, y lo destruiste, sin mencionar el hecho de que apenas echas de menos mi casa, al menos podría saber un POCO sobre ti. OH, y hablando de mi hogar, dejaste un agujero gigante en ella."

El conejito miró por encima de su hombro, probablemente dándole una mirada exasperada, pero de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No podía ver a través del visor. Girando hacia atrás, comenzando a hablar con la misma voz robótica y masculina. "No necesitas saber nada". Dejo de juguetear por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo. "Tienes tres preguntas. No tengo que responder si no me gusta". Respondió él.

Nick pensó por un momento. No quería desperdiciar sus preguntas, así que preguntar por qué solo tres no era una opción. "Ok. Primera pregunta:" comenzó "¿De dónde eres?"

Permaneció encorvado, siguiendo trabajando en arreglar su nave. "Planeta marte, Bunnyburrow Town, siguiente.

Bunnyburrow Town, planeta Marte. Buen comienzo. Pensó de nuevo en lo que quería saber. En realidad, había mucho que quería saber, pero este conejito quería hacer negocios, así que cuando dijo que no respondería uno, sintió que lo decía en serio. "Entonces, no responderás algunas preguntas…" comenzó pensativamente. "¿Qué tal… qué estuviste haciendo que causó que tu nave se estrellara?"

Hizo una pausa momentánea, antes de responder "Llevando mercadería desde bunnyburrow Town, a New Carroton. La tierra no es capaz de cultivar alimentos, sin mencionar las condiciones, mientras Bunnyburrow town tiene el mejor suelo y las condiciones para cultivar alimentos, por lo que les enviamos comida, a cambio de orycts, que usamos para comprar las semillas y mejorar la ciudad".

"Entonces, ¿tus alimentos son tu moneda?" Él respondió de repente.

Sin parar, o algo, su respuesta fue "¿En serio? ¿En eso usaste tu última pregunta? Bueno, sí, lo hacemos, pero eso parece un desperdicio de pregunta". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nick estaba frustrado. _¡Perdí una pregunta! Lo que significa… espera un momento._ Pensó. _Solo porque este conejo me dijo que respondería tres… no significa…_ "Así que, misterioso conejito del espacio, ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó.

Dejo que sus patas cayeran a sus lados, y suspiró. "Te dije que solo tienes tres".

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor!" Le suplico con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro "Te lo ruego".

Volvió a trabajar, un poco más rápido que antes, como si tratara de terminar tan rápido como pudiera para poder alejarse lo más posible de él. "Y te ruego que por favor, cierres la boca y me dejes trabajar en paz".

La sonrisa traviesa de Nick se hizo aún más grande "No seas tan malvado"

Toco un poco más, presiono algunos botones, con la esperanza de que tal vez lo había arreglado, pero en su lugar se encontró con una decepción y una nube de humo negro en la visera. Permaneciendo en la posición en la que estaba, dijo "¿Seguirás preguntándome hasta que te diga?"

"Bastante" fue su respuesta. "Nombre, nombre, nombre, nombre, nombre…" Repitió una y otra vez.

El conejito se estaba poniendo más y más tenso a cada minuto. Con los puños cerrados, grito. "¡BIEN! Bien, te lo diré, ¡POR FAVOR, cállate!" por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que comenzó de nuevo. "Judas. Mi nombre es Judas. ¿Feliz?"

Nick mantuvo su sonrisa y respondió rápidamente: "Si, al cien por cien".

El conejito se puso de pie. Al subestimar la altura de la rampa, golpeo su cabeza justo en el fondo. Hubo un fuerte seguido de un fuerte 'bang'. Se golpeó bastante duro. Después de golpearse la cabeza, Nick oyó un zumbido de más maquinas, pero esta vez, sonaba como si viniera del casco de Judas. Se volteó. Con la cabeza colgando y la visera ahora se estaba levantando. "¡OW! Hijo de-" Dijo, pero su voz ya no sanaba masculina o robótica. Sonaba muy femenino. Una vez que levanto lo cabeza, Nick ahora podía ver mejor su cara real. La sonrisa astuta de Nick desapareció, y fue remplazada por una mirada de sorpresa. Este conejito tenía pelaje gris claro y grandes ojos violetas. Eran impresionantes. Cuando levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nick, y durante casi cinco segundos sólidos, se quedaron allí mirándose a los ojos. Nick finalmente rompió su mirada, sonrió maliciosamente otra vez, y se puso en cuclillas para estar al nivel de sus ojos.

Suavemente, dijo "Sabes, realmente no te ves como un Judas para mí".


	4. Operación: vida o muerte

Nick había traído a 'Judas' dentro de su casa, con suerte para averiguar más sobre… bueno… ella. Todo esto era tan extraño, y francamente no estaba seguro si todo esto era real. Todavía había una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que en unos minutos se despertaría y descubriría que nada había sucedido en absoluto. Que su patio no había sido destruido por una nave espacial, que no había un agujero gigante en la pared de su habitación de invitados hecho por una pistola láser empuñada por una conejita espacial emocionalmente desequilibrada.

Sin embargo, todo parecía demasiado loco como para ser algo que él había inventado.

Incluso si esto fuera inventado por él, como mínimo hubiera hecho que su conejita imaginaria fuera menos obstinada. ¡Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no pudo hacer que 'Judas' le dijera nada de nada! ¡Ni siquiera pudo conseguir su verdadero nombre! Y mucho menos obtener cualquier información sobre por qué ella parecía tan… gruñona.

Sentada al otro lado de la habitación de invitados, en la cama que ahora estaba cubierta de polvo de yeso, estaba 'Judas', la emocionalmente desequilibrada conejita espacial. Con brazos cruzados y una expresión severa. Nick se sentó en un puf grande y verde al otro lado de la pequeña habitación. Ambos permanecieron callados, mirándose y esperando que el otro dijera algo. Finalmente, incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo, Nick le dijo "Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan terca?"

Ella permaneció sentada en silencio, mirando a Nick. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, cuando ella finalmente hablo. "Antes de responder tus preguntas, tu responde unas mías". Ella dijo finalmente con mucha naturalidad.

Parecía justo que ella también pudiera hacer algunas preguntas, siendo que ella FUE la que se estrelló en un planeta desconocido, que muy probablemente tenía reglas y formas de hacer las cosas diferentes al suyo. "Bien". Dijo Nick "¿Qué quieres saber?".

Ella se sentó allí, tranquila de nuevo por unos momentos. _Esto podría ser peligroso._ Pensó. _Pero si no es uno de ellos, merece saber un poco sobre lo que sucedió al menos._ "¿Eres algún agente de la ley?"

La pregunta confundió a momentáneamente a Nick. Por lo que pudo ver, no parecía un policía, pero quién sabe, tal vez los policías en Marte parezcan empleados de supermercado. "¿Quieres decir, un policía?". Preguntó.

"Sí"

"En ese caso, no. Trabajo en un supermercado. Ya sabes, a dónde vas a comprar comida y esas cosas". Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

La coneja puso ojos blancos. "Sé lo que es un supermercado". Ella replicó.

Nick levantó sus patas. "Lo siento, no sabía si tenían supermercados en Marte. Nunca había estado allí antes". Él respondió con una sonrisa.

'Judas' se relajó un poco, pero aún mantuvo su actitud defensiva y expresión seria. "Para mi próxima pregunta" Comenzó "¿Estás conectado de alguna forma con control de población?"

La expresión de Nick pasó de astuta a confusa. "¡Control de pobla-¿Qué?! En el nombre de Zootopia ¿Qué es eso? Quiero decir, sí, es bastante auto explicativo".

'Judas' abandonó su postura defensiva, y su expresión se suavizó. "¡Entonces no me llevaras de regreso!" Ella prácticamente gritó de la emoción. Una sonrisa gigante comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Nick, sin saber qué diablos acababa de pasar, se sentó allí, más confundido que nunca. "Ok, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?" Pregunto contenta de repente, sin el tono defensivo que había estado usando todo este tiempo. Esto fue recibido con aun más confusión por parte de Nick. Ella acababa de decir algo acerca de que él no la llevaría de regreso o algo así, ¿y ella simplemente lo dejaría así? ¿Sin algún tipo de explicación?

"Bueno, antes de que empecemos, me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre real, así no tengo que seguir llamándote 'Conejita espacial emocionalmente desequilibrada' Dijo.

Se enderezó y levanto su pata derecha "Judith Hopps, pero todos me llaman Judy". Nick tomó su pata y la sacudió. "Espera… ¿Cuándo me llamaste 'conejita espacial emocionalmente desequilibrada'?" Ella preguntó, recién dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

Nick sonrió "Bueno, no sería tan tonto como para decírtelo en frente tuyo, sabiendo que llevas un arma laser contigo". Dijo, apuntando hacia la pistola láser en su cinturón, ella asintió, comprendiéndole.

"Ahora que lo pienso", Comenzó Judy, golpeándose la mejilla con un dedo. "¿Qué tal si te cuento mi historia, siendo que probablemente me la vas a preguntar de todos modos, eso nos facilitaría las cosas a los dos?".

Bueno, será increíblemente terca esta coneja, pero al menos sabía que él quería eso como mínimo. "¡Suena bien para mí!" Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Relajándose, y recostándose, comenzó. "Veras, allí en marte…"

~o0o~

Todos en Marte necesitaban usar una 'armadura' en todo momento, porque la exposición al aire en el planeta era ser mortal. El aire en Marte no era respirable por los mamíferos, por lo que cada hogar, negocio o restaurante estaba sellado herméticamente y tenía filtros de aire que podían convertir el aire en oxígeno respirable. Antes de entrar a un edificio, había una cámara especial en la que uno tiene que entrar, y hay que esperar hasta que los filtros convirtieran el aire en oxígeno. Este es un proceso que usualmente demora un par de minutos. Esto sucedía para que los mamíferos no tuvieran que llevar sus cascos puestos todo el tiempo, que también estos tenían un filtro incorporado, para cuando no estuvieran en interiores. Había muchas ciudades y pueblos diferentes esparcidos por todo el planeta. Los primeros conejos que se asentaron aquí trataron de hacer que se pareciera a la tierra lo mejor que pudieron, con algunos cambios necesarios obviamente, los filtros fueron los más grandes. Uno de los primeros pueblos que se construyeron fue Bunnyburrow Next, porque en la tierra era uno de los pueblos más poblados por conejos, y también de dónde provenía Judy.

En Bunnyburrow Next, solo había 2 carreras a elección. Podrías ser o un granjero, o un panadero, y cada mamífero parecía estar bien con las opciones limitadas disponibles.

Todos menos uno

Judy había pasado muchos años trabajando en la granja de su familia con sus hermanos y padre, y cocinando pasteles para las ferias locales con sus hermanas y madre. Ella disfrutaba de esas cosas, pero sentía que eso no era lo suyo. Lo que realmente quería hacer era formar parte de la policía. Detener a los malos, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, eso es lo que REALMENTE soñaba, así que un día se inscribió en el BPA, y después de unas semanas, recibió una carta diciendo que le habían aceptado. ¡Finalmente podría ir al BPA, y aprender a ser un policía!

La cuestión era que todavía no se lo había dicho a sus padres, así que, después de recibir la carta de admisión, decidió contarles. Parecía justo para ellos que supieran que su hija iba a ir a la gran ciudad de Buntopia para convertirse en policía.

Hoy parecía el día perfecto. Los más jóvenes estaban en la escuela, y los mayores, quienes ya la habían terminado, estaban trabajando en los campos, o haciendo tareas domésticas, como lavar la ropa o los platos. Este era el momento perfecto, porque podía captar la atención de sus padres.

Judy hizo que sus padres se reunieran en la sala familiar de su gran casa, lista para darles las grandes noticias, que había sido aceptada en la academia de entrenamiento policial, sin sentirse segura de estar lista para sus reacciones.

"¡¿Tú quieres que?!" Su padre, Stu, gritó. Su madre, Bonnie, puso su pata sobre su hombro, señalándole que se calmara, luego se volvió hacia Judy, indicándole que siguiera hablando.

"Me inscribí en la BPA y recibí una carta diciendo que me habían aceptado. ¡Y ustedes están actuando como si fuera a otro planeta o algo así!" Dijo ella, exasperada.

Stu y Bonnie intercambiaron miradas, entonces Bonnie comenzó, en un tono cariñoso que solo es posible viniendo de una madre. "Lo sé, solo estamos… un poco… emocionados por ti, pero también aterrorizados".

Stu dijo: "Sí, quiero decir, Dios… Buntopia… tan lejos… y es una ciudad tan grande". Él dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

Judy puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía veinticuatro años, y todavía se preocupaban de ella como si tuviera cinco. Sin embargo, comprendía que solo estaban preocupados por su bienestar y que al final si la iban dejar ir. Para consolarles, ella les dijo: "No se preocupen. ¡Volveré los fines de semana para ayudar aquí!"

Para su satisfacción, vio que las caras de sus padres se animaron. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Pregunto Stu.

"Por supuesto". Les dijo Judy.

~o0o~

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Pregunto Nick

"Bueno, sí, volvía todos los fines de semana, y sí, eventualmente me gradué del BPA, y me convertí en policía. ¡La vida fue muy buena!" Dijo ella, pero cuando terminó, Nick vio que su expresión de alegría disminuyo un poco, parecía que estaba recordando algo triste, y dejo de hablar.

"¿Hasta…?" Él preguntó, para que ella continuara.

"Lo siento". Dijo ella rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bueno, como dije, fue grandioso. De lunes a viernes, era policía, ayudaba a otros mamíferos y hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, y los fines de semana tenía que ir a casa y ayudar en la granja familiar. Hasta…"

~o0o~

Era viernes, y Judy estaba en la sala de conferencias, esperando a que el jefe Jack Savage viniera y les diera a todos sus trabajos. Era un día casi normal, a excepción de que todos los hombres se acercaban a las mujeres, les susurraban algo al oído y se miraban con preocupación. Uno se acercó a ella y comenzó a decirle, pero no pudo terminar, porque el jefe Savage había llegado a dar las tareas.

Se quedó de pie en el podio al frente de la sala, y solo miró con dureza a algunas de las conejas en la habitación, antes de que comenzara a hablar. "Estoy seguro de que todos han escuchado sobre el estado actual del planeta". Todos en la sala asintieron, a excepción de Judy, que pareció darse cuenta de inmediato. "Hopps, estoy seguro de que lo sabes". El repitió.

"N-no señor, me temo que no". Ella respondió, nerviosa.

El jefe Savage levanto la una ceja, intrigado: "¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Ha estado en todos los canales de noticias durante todo el fin de semana".

"Bueno señor, es que el fin de semana estuve en la casa de mis padres, y bueno… no tienen… un televisor". Ella respondió, ganando algunas risas de los otros oficiales en la habitación. Supongo que nunca habían oído de alguien que no tenga un televisor antes.

Jack miró a los otros oficiales, haciendo que se quedaran callados, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Judy. "Algunos de los miembros de control de población difundieron rumores de que lo que sucedió una vez en la tierra ahora está sucediendo aquí, y eso se extendió a algunos congresistas, quienes lo divulgaron al presidente, quien…" hizo una pausa por un momento, pensando en cómo continuar. "… quien ahora está ordenando que… todas las conejas, de entre 22 y 35 años, sean enviadas a vivir a Júpiter".

Judy escucho los latidos de su corazón. Si esto era cierto, eso la incluía, siendo que ella tenía 24 años, y que la última vez que lo se comprobó, era casi imposible sustentar vida en Júpiter. Básicamente iban a enviar a un montón de conejas inocentes a una muerte segura, ¡Por un rumor! Ella sentía estar a punto de entrar en pánico. "¡Señor! ¡No es justo! ¡Podemos sacar las estadísticas y todo! ¡No hay ningún problema con nuestra población!" Ella le grito involuntariamente a Jack.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, desafiándola en silencio a seguir discutiendo. Ella se encogió en su asiento, y él continuó: "Ahora, sé que a algunos de ustedes puede no gustarles, pero es nuestro trabajo reunirlas a todas. ZASA tiene todo preparado, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es reunir a las conejas en fila, y esperar hasta que hayamos recibido la orden de retirada". Dijo Jack, había otras conejas en ese rango de edad en la sala, y se veían tan asustadas como Judy. Si realmente esto estaba sucediendo, ella necesitaba hacer ALGO, por lo menos para asegurarse de que no la enviaran a una muerte segura. Tenía que pensar en algo.

De repente, le surgió una idea. "¿Señor?" Comenzó "¿Cuántos días tenemos?" Pregunto. Jack la miró con curiosidad, entonces respondió:

"Aproximadamente una semana".

 _¡Perfecto!_ pensó Judy. Esto le dio una semana para planear, reunir materiales y ejecutar su plan, esperando que fuera a prueba de errores. Ella lo llamaría Operación Vida o Muerte, con la esperanza de mantenerse a salvo.


End file.
